deadworldsurvivalfandomcom-20200214-history
The United Resistance of America
The United Resistance of America or T.U.R.A for short is a group of survivors located at Columbia University. Founded a year after the original infection 10 survivors banded together in order to survive and try to rebulid a bit of their undead nation. They scvanged most of their of their supplies from hunting stores and former battle areas where they took weapons,MRE's, and other supplies that may help them survive. After a month of meeting each other they would find a location to fortify and on; they choose Columbia University due multiple reasons such as rooms. They have elected their leader to be the original founder of the group Kevin Walker. They scvange the wasteland and hope to slowly bulid a safe haven for survivors. They try to contact other survivors using the technology located on campus and grow some food on campus using the supplies that was left behind. They have hope the U.S goverment will return although they don't completly trust the WRA. TURA is well known for their tatics and their sense of teamwork on the battlefield. They are dedicated to values of the old world and are willing to lend a helping hand. NOT DONE YET WITH EVERYTHING REMEMBER THAT. History 8 months after the intial outbreak of the virus Kevin Walker wandered into a supermarket hoping to find any supplies in order for his survival. While; searching he found the security room filled with food and some ammunition hoping finally be able to find somewhere he choose to stay here until he finally ran out of food. Everyday he would walk to an apartment buliding reach the roof and he would wait till noon. When noon finally arrived he would pull out his military radio and hope to contact someone just wanting to know he wasn't the only one out there, every day he would try and every day he would fail. After about a month he finally gave one last broadcast and decided it was hopeless and as was walking back to his "home," he finally saw a group of 5 survivors as he walked closer to them to introduce himself he saw that they were trying to attack someone a women. He quickly pulled out his pistol and fired killing all but 1 of the attackers. Knowing the infected would soon be on them he ran over to the women grabbed her arm and told her to follow him she complied. Finally after a few minutes the women and him arrived at the supermarket and entered the security room. The women thanked him for saving her introduced herself as Jill Mason and Kevin introduced himself and quickly started laughing saying "I knew I wasn't the only one left." Within the next month Kevin and Alice would find other survivors willing to work together to survive in the hell they called life before. Soon enough the two man group would soon become a group of 10 survivors that worked well together. They took whatever they could from food stores and battlefields and anything else. Knowing they would need a location to permanatly stay they looked and would eventually find Columbia University and agree it was the best location for a variety of reasons. Knowing that it would be awhile before any form of goverment would ever return they formed their group called The United Resistance of America and then would elect their first leader Kevin Walker. They have been fighting the dead, making their base more fit for long term survival, and fighting looters ever since. They are well organized, have strong leadership, and are ready to face the unknown future as a team they are T.U.R.A. Members Leon (China).jpg|Kevin Walker "The Leader" Jill-sama_15.jpg|Alice Mason "Second-in-Command" Alan-wake.jpg|Andrew Washington "The Brains" ReznovCloseUp.jpg|Viktor Azarov "The Ghost" Samuel L Jackson.jpg|Morgan Marley "The Detective" Joel.jpg|Jack Willis "The Scavenger" Ada Wong.jpg|Jennifer Miyamoto "The Sniper" john-mcclane-shoulder-holster.jpg|Bruce Himmler "The Doctor" Artwork-NikoBellic-GTAIV.jpg|Sasha Becker "The Russian" 1439555-lilith_main_image_large.png|Sherry Worthington "The Former Mercenary" Category:Survival Group Category:The United Resistance of America Category:New York Groups